Faolchu Dana
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: The House of Nothing. Hope. Despair. The Howls. The Mirror. The Void. Laughing as if the universe was just a big joke and this was the final punch line. The Bad Wolf. A Happy Ending Perhaps. The Universe May Finally Pay It's Due. Rose/Doctor
1. The House of Nothing

**AN: Hello! Yes, I know, I'm still alive, and I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything in years. I'm thinking about starting a whole new account all together, but instead, I just decided to make this. I hope you enjoy. **

**Yes, I did get hooked on Doctor Who. It happens. I just love the Doctor now, and especially Rose. So here is something that's been ruminating in my mind since Doomsday. Hope you enjoy. I apologize if I messed anyone up, I'm pretty sure I didn't get Martha or Sarah Jane right, but I'm pretty sure I nailed the Doctor, so I might be happy with that. **

**Anyways, this happens after Doomsday and before Utopia, and pretty much throws all of the fourth season and beyond out the window. YAY! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sarah Jane Smith!" The Doctor exclaimed, stepping out of the TARDIS to give the woman a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Doctor," She replied, returning the hug. "And yourself?"

"I'm always fine, Sarah Jane, you know that," The Doctor stepped back, and turned, pointing to Martha. "This is Martha Jones. She's actually a real doctor."

"Nice to meet you, Martha. My name is Sarah Jane. And, Doctor, if I'm not mistaken, don't you have doctorates in almost every major scientific field?" Sarah Jane shook Martha's hand and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Weeeelllll, yes, maybe," The Doctor stood there, hands in his coat pockets, a wide grin on his face. Sarah Jane smiled.

"Where's Rose?"

It was honestly amazing how fast the grin fell from the Doctor's face. He stiffened, his jaw tightening slightly, his head falling down a bit. He looked up, his eyes steady on Sarah Jane's. "Gone," he said softly. " You remember the Daleks and Cybermen mess a few months back?" He paused, waiting for the nod. "Yes, Rose got trapped on the other side of a dimensional wall." HIs lips curved up into a smile, but both women watching him could tell it was fake. "She's alright though, safe and sound. Her mum and Mickey are both over there with her, so she's fine."

Sarah Jane nodded. She knew the Doctor well enough to tell that he wasn't alright with this. She could see the pain in every line on his face. She also had a feeling that wherever Rose was, she wasn't 'fine' either. There had been something between the two of them that Sarah Jane could actually feel, and it wasn't something that would let them be happy for a very long time. However, she dropped it.

"Right," She said with a nod. "I called you because I found an anomaly that I think you might find interesting. A friend of mine was up here a few weeks ago and ended up broken down in a rainstorm. Luckily, she was able to find a house, a manor really, nearby where she could stay the night. Normally this is nothing interesting and she wouldn't call me about it. However, the way she described it, she said that it was haunted. That the house itself was just wrong in every way imaginable. Nothing happened, luckily, though she did say that she heard howling, and that she saw movement in all the mirrors. When she got back into town, she called me, asking me to check it out. As she says, I'm better with the weird stuff. I checked it out online. Now this is why I called you. I can see it in every picture, this manor, but every reading I get on it stated quite firmly that it doesn't exist."

"Oh?" The Doctor's eyebrows rose up to his hairline. "Doesn't exist?"

"Yes, it's not there. There is no information on the house, the grounds were never built on, there is no paperwork at all stating a house should be there. Not only that, but I scanned for it. There is no heat radiation, no metal, no nothing. The house doesn't exist, but yet, in every picture that's been taken of the area in the last few weeks, it's there. It appeared literally two months ago, as if it just popped up and existed. Yet, it doesn't exist."

"That's why you called me?"

"Of course," Sarah Jane smiled. "I figured if anyone could tell me about this house, it would be you."

"Well, then, shall we check it out?" THe Doctor grinned, his face brightening. He did love a good mystery.

They took Sarah Jane's car up to through the forest to where the house had been pictured. The Doctor was sitting shotgun, slightly put out since Sarah Jane had been adamant about letting him drive. Martha was sitting in the back, thankful that Sarah Jane had put her foot down. She knew how the Doctor drove the TARDIS, she really didn't want to know how he drove a car.

This trip was generally uneventful, the Doctor babbling on about nothing. Martha was pretty sure the man could not handle silence at all. She just smiled and nodded at appropriate times, as the Doctor relayed to Sarah Jane the whole Shakespeare debacle.

They fell quiet as they pulled onto a back road and were met by two huge black Victorian style gates. The Doctor slid out from the car, already pushing on his glasses and pulling out his sonic screwdriver. Martha watched from the car as he pointed the screwdriver at the gates and buzzed it. His eyebrows slanted together, almost creating a perfect V on his forehead as he crept closer, buzzing the gates and shaking his head. He ran back to the driver side of the car to stick his head in the window.

"You're right, it doesn't exist," He said quietly. "Which is impossible, by the way."

"So what do we do?" Sarah Jane asked.

"We go in of course," The Doctor grinned. "Got to figure out what's going on in there. Never seen a house of nothing before. Wonder how it got here."

"If it's nothing, how are we going to open the gates?" Martha questioned, scooting up in her seat.

"Hmm," The Doctor turned and walked back to the gates. He pointed the screwdriver at it, and sighing, stuck the tool back into his pocket. It wouldn't work on nothing. He slid his hand onto one of the bars to look for a key hole, when suddenly there was a loud creaking sound. He let go and backed up, as the gates swung open to allow them in.

"What did you do?" Sarah Jane yelled from the car.

The Doctor ran back, slipping back into the passenger seat. "Nothing," He said shrugging. "Just touched them."

"Weird," Martha muttered, as they drove through the gates.

They followed a long winding driveway in silence, even the Doctor for once keeping his mouth shut. The driveway was surrounded by forest, a dense dark kind that one reads about in stories. Even during the day, the path was shrouded with shadows, no sunlight escaping the canopy above.

They finally reached the house, a large manor of old design that looked like it belonged in a horror movie. It was black, decrepit and broken down, shattered window panes and a semi collapsed roof. It almost looked like it was covered in moss and ivy, but closer inspection showed that there were no plants around it. For a foot wide circle around the house, not even weeds were growing.

"Well, that's odd," Martha murmured as she scrambled out of the back seat. The Doctor and Sarah Jane were already out, staring up at the house in awe.

It wasn't really the look of the house that made it so creepy. There was something else, a doubt in the back of the mind. It looked there, she could tell it was there, but everything in her said it wasn't. Everything in her being balked at the thought of going into the house, because everything in her being said that it wasn't there.

"That's very, very odd," The Doctor said quietly. It was his serious voice, the one he used for when things were very bad. Martha straightened, almost wanting to ask if they could go now.

"Doctor, why does it feel like that?" Sarah Jane asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"Because it seems to be made of Void stuff," The Doctor stepped closer, his eyes taking in the house. "Which, again, is impossible. The Void is just that, void. There is nothing there, nothing at all. You can't take nothing and make it into something. Beyond that, it can't be here, because the Void is sealed. No in, no out. I sealed it myself. Even if it wasn't, I don't believe that there is a rift here, though I might be wrong on that point. I never looked at where dimensional rifts were before, and now," He paused, the brief silence heavy "I just don't."

"But there must be some reason why it's like this." Martha said, stepping closer to the Doctor. Even if he didn't want her, she still felt safer closer to him. She noticed that Sarah Jane had wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh, there is. We're probably not going to find it out here," He smiled back at them, but it was forced. "Inside, we go. Alon-"

A howl, long and lonely broke through his words. He straightened, his eyes wide, and Sarah Jane spun and gasped, backing up. Martha turned as well, and swallowed a scream.

Wolves, huge and black, were making their way up the drive way, golden eyes blazing, glaring at the three people. The wolves were taller then any wolf Martha had ever seen, bigger then Sarah Jane's car, and there were at least ten of them. They were pitch black, and it almost seemed as if there was gold swirls in their fur. They snarled, snapping at one another as they stalked towards The Doctor and the humans.

"Slowly," The Doctor said quietly, "Back up into the house," Martha glanced over to see him taking small, slow steps back. She and Sarah Jane began to follow, and he paused to let them go first.

The wolves fanned out, a semi-circle around them, forcing them into the house. However, once Martha touched the front step, the wolves stopped moving in. They sat, staring at them, waiting for them to go into the house.

'Hold on,' Martha thought, blinking, as Sarah Jane began pushing on the door. The wolves weren't staring at them. In all honesty, they didn't even seem to notice Martha or Sarah Jane. Every pair of golden eyes were locked onto the Doctor. They all stared at him as if he was the only person there. A cry of triumph sounded from behind her, and Sarah Jane grabbed her arm to pull her into the house.

Soon, they were in the house, door slammed, a physical barrier between them and the massive beasts outside. All three let out a huge sigh, relief painted on their faces, when the Doctor started to laugh. Martha stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was mad, when he stopped almost abruptly, straitening from his position leaning on the door.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked, looking at him.

"In the mirror," He said quietly, pointing up at the square mirror hanging on the foyer wall. "I thought I saw something."

He stared at his reflection for a moment, before shaking his head. "Nope," He popped the 'p' sound with a grin, turning to them. "Must've imagined it."

"What were those things?" Martha asked, her voice shaking.

"Wolves, I'd say," Sarah Jane replied. "But they were too big to be wolves. And their fur was wrong."

"No, they only looked like wolves. They were made of the same thing as the house, Void stuff," The Doctor said. "Which again, impossible. You can't make things out of Void stuff to begin with, and you certainly can't create anything remotely resembling life with it." His eyes almost glazed over, staring off at something no one else could see. Martha had quietly dubbed this face his "Rose" face.

"Well, someone has spit upon your definition of impossible," Martha quipped. The Doctor looked at her, almost as if seeing her for the first time.

"Quite right," He replied softly. He turned, his eyes taking in the house. "Who ever made this house enjoyed their gothic Victorian literature. It's very Edgar Allen Poe."

"Yes," Sarah Jane replied, following him into the sitting room. "It does seem a bit dark. Did you notice the plaque hanging by the door?"

"No," Martha said, while the Doctor turned to look at Sarah Jane, shaking his head.

"It had the name of the house on it." She said something that sound vaguely gaelic and the Doctor grinned.

"Did you mean 'Faolchu Dana?" He said, allowing the words to roll of his tongue perfectly.

Sarah Jane shrugged, "I believe that's it. Do you know what it is?"

"Gaelic. It means-" His face went blank, his eyes widening. Both women watched as his fists clenched, and he let out a shaky breath, before closing his eyes shut tightly.

"Doctor?" Martha asked quietly, stepping forwards slightly. He shook his head, and opened his eyes. His gaze was blazing, his face the face of the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds. Martha stumbled back, gulping in sudden fear.

"What does it mean?" Sarah Jane asked, her voice quiet, her arm wrapping around Martha's shoulders.

"Bad wolf," He said quietly. "Faolchu Dana. The Bad Wolf."

Howls echoed through the entire house.


	2. Mirror Image

"What's bad wolf?" Sarah Jane asked, chasing after the Doctor as he stormed through the old house, Martha a step after them.

"It's impossible," He snarled, his hands still clenched into fists. "It's impossible because the Bad Wolf does not exist, not anymore. Even if she did, she's trapped. There is no Bad Wolf here. this entire place is WRONG!" He roared the last word, slamming his fist into the wall. Suddenly everything seemed to drain out of him, and he leaned against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Doctor, who is the bad wolf?" Sarah Jane's voice was quiet as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Rose," The Doctor croaked out. "it's Rose." a tear slid down his cheek, before he covered his face with his hands.

"What does that mean?" Martha asked, her heart clenched.

"The Bad Wolf is Rose, for only a moment though. She did it to save me, but it was killing her. So I saved her, but she shouldn't, this shouldn't, she's gone."

"Doctor, you said that this stuff was made of the Void? What if something in the Void is trying to mess with you?" Martha asked.

"The only people who know about Bad Wolf is myself and Rose. The Daleks did, but she destroyed them." He sighed, and his hands on his face. "Something is wrong with this house."

"Since it doesn't exist, I'd agree," Martha snorted.

"No," The Doctor straightened, an intense look on his face. "It doesn't keep the wolves out."

The women spun to stare at the huge wolf standing in the doorway to the kitchen. A quick glance showed that all the entrances were similarly blocked, a giant beast keeping them confined. They pressed back against the wall, staring.

"We're going to die," Martha whispered.

"Not today," The Doctor said softly, stepping forward. The largest wolf took a step towards him, nose down, eyes blazing. "Sarah Jane, Martha, I believe there is a staircase to your left that is not blocked. I'll distract the monsters, and you go up."

"How are you going to distract them?" Sarah Jane asked, as they started inching towards the stairs.

"No clue," The Doctor grinned, almost manically, as the wolf took a few more steps closer. It huffed, pointing it's nose towards his right hand. He blinked, and glanced down as his hand. It stepped closer, repeating the gesture, until the Doctor lifted his hand. A ear twitch and slight wag of the tail made him believe that he was right in raising it towards the creature.

"Doctor," Martha murmured, "They blocked the stairs."

The Doctor looked back to see that Martha was indeed correct. Another wolf sat on the stairs, staring at them, tongue lolling, tail wagging. They were trapped.

"Well, lovely," He muttered, turning back to the wolf in front of him. He blinked as he realized that suddenly it was right in front of him, nose inches away from his hand. He wanted to jerk his hand back, but didn't, barely, just waiting.

The wolf looked up, vivid gold eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones, and gently touched his hand. His mind erupted into sound, the sound of her voice.

_I am the Bad Wolf_

He jerked back, tripping over his own feet, his eyes wide. He couldn't have heard her, couldn't have felt that moment as if he was back on the Gamestation, staring at the Bad Wolf with wide eyes. He couldn't. It was impossible. He crawled back a few steps as the wolf continued forward. Back against the wall, the Doctor couldn't move any further when the wolf touched his forehead with it's nose.

_I create Myself_

"STOP!" He roared, startling the wolf back and making both women jump. "Stop, stop, stop!" He slammed his head against the wall sharply, welcoming the pain so he could ignore his hearts aching. "Stop, please." The last two words were a beg.

The wolf blinked at him, and tilted it's head, before stepping forward once more to touch him. He flinched away, unable to take any more of her voice, her beautiful wonderful voice in his head, but it didn't matter.

_My Doctor_

He broke, tears streaming down his face as the wolf stepped back again. "She's gone," He whispered, staring at the almost familiar gold in the creature's eyes. "She's gone and I can't have her back."

The wolf huffed, almost exasperated, and shook it's great head. It backed up and headed towards the stairs, making Martha and Sarah Jane back up quickly. The women rushed to the Doctor, but he just watched the wolf make it's way upstairs. The other wolves followed, every one of them looking back as if to see if he was following as well.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was up on his feet in a moment, chasing them. He took the stairs two at a time, up further into the house, running until he was in a library. Footsteps behind him told him that Martha and Sarah Jane were right behind him. He didn't look. He was staring at the full length mirror in front of him. The wolf was sitting beside it, almost joyfully.

"Doctor?" Martha asked. "What is that?"

"A mirror," The Doctor said, standing in front of it. There was no reflection, just a silver emptiness. "I think."

They stood, watching the mirror for a moment, before the Doctor collapsed into a nearby armchair. "I'm so stupid," He muttered frustrated. "Why would I think for a moment that there was a possibility. A giant wolf speaks with her voice, but it's nothing!"

"Doctor, I'm sure there-DOCTOR!" Martha screeched, pointing at the mirror in horror. The Doctor jumped up and gaped at the sight of the black Dalek staring from the mirror's depths. If Daleks could express surprise, he was pretty sure this one would be gaping as well.

"Is that a Dalek?" Sarah Jane whispered, terrified. Martha spun, to check behind them, but there was no Dalek behind them.

"Not just any Dalek," The Doctor replied, taking a step forward. "That's Dalek Sec."

"From Manhattan?" Martha gaped.

"Yes, but this is when he was sucked into the Void. I didn't realize that the Dalek Sec we battled wasn't the same one." The Doctor blinked as the Dalek started to say something, the lights on his head lighting up. The Dalek spun, lights still going, apparently reporting to someone next to him.

"There's more," Sarah Jane murmured.

"Yes, but they're in the Void," The Doctor whispered. "How are they-?"

He stopped, as a pair of hands appeared from the edge of the mirror, pushing the Dalek back. The Dalek, no doubt protesting, backed up, sucker arm and weapon waving about in indignation. The human obviously didn't care as it shoved him out of the way. The person ran into full view and stared out, wide eyed and hands pressed up to the glass.

Sarah Jane gasped, and the Doctor surged forward, pressing his hands to match the woman on the other side of the glass, his eyes wide and full of tears. Martha stared, confused.

"Who is it?" She asked, glancing at Sarah Jane.

"Rose," Sarah Jane breathed. "It's Rose,"


	3. Shot in the Hearts

The Doctor heard nothing. Time had frozen the moment Rose had come into view. He stared at her, stared at her entire form, his eyes taking her in, like a dying man in an oasis. His Rose, right there, in this mirror, that wasn't a mirror. They stared, their hands almost touching if not for the wall of glass between them.

She looked different, older, but not by much. Her eyes, once innocent, now seemed to hold a weight. Her hair was still bottle blonde, the roots showing, but just the sight of her was enough. She was perfect, beautiful, and there. If only he could have her with him.

"How?" He asked, his voice a croak. Rose blinked, waving her right hand towards her ear in a universal sign that sound did not pass through the barrier, keeping her left hand to his right, the hands that were always clasped when they were together. She nodded to the side, and the Doctor glanced, barely able to tear his eyes from her, to see at the wolf sitting beside the mirror.

The wolf pressed it's nose against his side, and suddenly he wasn't standing in the house of nothing anymore. He was standing on a windy London sidewalk, zepplins shining in the night air, with a cursing Rose beside him.

He jumped, and almost reached out to grab her, when he heard a word pass through the air that did not belong.

_Penesive_

Knowing himself and Rose to both be avid Harry Potter fans, she had once requested him to take her to the midnight premieres of every movie in a row, he knew what that word meant. He could see, hear, smell and feel everything this memory had, but he couldn't touch. He was just there to watch.

"Stupid bloody car," the memory Rose muttered, pulling her jacket closer to her. "Won't bleeding start." She stormed down the sidewalk, a small angry woman in the wind. She continued cursing, until a scream made her head snap up and around to stare at an alley way. She took off, and he followed, now the one cursing.

He had a bad feeling where this was going.

Rose ran towards the scream, where a young woman was being robbed at gun point by two men. A simple mugging in an alleyway, but his Rose, his Defender of the Earth, wouldn't let something pass by without trying to stop it.

"OI!" She yelled, startling the men. The one with the gun, just a kid really, the Doctor could tell, spun quickly, the gun coming up. The gunshot echoed through the alley, and Rose jerked, eyes wide as she fell. The woman against the wall screamed again, and the boys panicked and ran. The young woman ran forward, staring at Rose, and then continued running past, terrified. The Doctor realized that she wasn't going to come back for help. The girl was gone.

He ran to Rose's side, hands going through hers as he tried to touch her, just touch her. It wasn't right that she should die by herself, and apparently this was crossing her mind too because she began laughing. She slowly reached up, pain evident in her eyes, and touched where the bullet had gone into her heart. A mangled piece of metal on a rope was right there as well, and she pulled the rope to bring the metal to her view.

"Sh-Shot me in b-b-both my hearts," She choked out to a world who wasn't listening. The Doctor realized then that the metal was the remains of her TARDIS key. She had never taken it off her neck. She started laughing again, eyes scrunched up in pain, as if the universe was just a big joke and this was the final punch line.

Gold light exploded around the gunshot wound, a light reminiscent of the Time Vortex. Suddenly there was a yank, a vicious pull around her stomach. He felt it too, and he closed his eyes against the sensation. When he opened his eyes again, he was sitting in a black nothing.

The void.

She was there too, exactly as he remembered her on that beach in Norway. She was standing there, hands on her hips, golden light shining through her and around her, and the black was bending around her until it melted into her hands like putty. She squished it like a toy, and threw back her head and laughed. Suddenly, the world exploded into gold light, and she wasn't standing there alone anymore.

Four Daleks stood with her.

She jolted, startled.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED US!" Dalek Sec snapped. "HOW, HUMAN?"

"Now, how would I know?" She asked, sharply. "I don't even know where I am, though I've got a good idea now!"

"BUT YOU ARE A HUMAN! HOW CAN YOU CONTROL THE VOID?" Dalek Caan queried, his metallic voice almost curious.

"I don't know" Rose repeated slowly. She blinked at them. "I'm controlling the Void?"

"YES!" They all shouted, making her wince.

"Hmm," she grinned suddenly, a bright Rose Tyler grin that made his heart ache. "Wonder what I could do? Wanna see?"

"YOU SHOULD BE EXTERMINATED!" Sec yelled, and Rose waved her hand in his face, unimpressed.

"Hush it," She ordered. "You know you want to know what I can do just as much as I do. So lets test it, shall we?"

A woosh, and the Doctor blinked as suddenly he was back in Scotland, in the house of nothing, staring at the wolf in shock. He was on the floor, having collapsed at some point during the memory. Martha was at his side, yelling his name, but he ignored her, looking up at Rose in the mirror.

She was smiling sadly, tears pouring down her face. He read her lips as she mouthed out, "Human, purely human. That's how I died."

He stood, not really pushing Martha out of the way, but just not acknowledging her, as he placed his hand up to the mirror again. Rose's hand was there to meet his and he cursed the barrier, keeping her from him. He watched her reach to her neck with the other hand, and pulled out a rope with a mangled piece of metal at the end. Her TARDIS key.

"I'll get you out," He promised, his voice echoing through the house.

She nodded, her lips curled up in a grin. "I know," she said, and even though he couldn't hear her, he could feel her voice in him. "My Doctor."

With that, he spun, whirling about, a flurry of determined action. His screwdriver was in his hand and he was pointing it at the mirror in a flash. Rose was laughing on the other side, and suddenly she was whirling, pointing and shouting at whatever was on her side of the Void. He figured it was the Cult of Skaro. He grinned, a manical grin that hadn't existed on his face since the dimensions were sealed.

"Doctor, what-!" Martha started, but the Doctor interrupted her.

"Rose is stuck there, the wolf can show her memories. She died in the other universe, a simple human death, but something more happened, because she was almost dragged into our universe. However, she got stuck in the In-Between, or the Void. But, because this is Rose, and can apparently ignore the Laws of the Universe, thank Rassilon, she is controlling the Void. Controlling the Void! It's impossible, but there you are, that's my girl. Anyways, now, we have to get her out, into this universe, where she belongs." He babbled, and stopped, backing up. "I'm going to need the TARDIS for this." He muttered.

He spun, sonic screwdriver up and pressed a button. A moment of whirring, and suddenly, the room was filled with the metal-on-metal grating of the TARDIS. A second later, the ship had materialized into the room, continuing it's noise.

"I know, I know!" He shouted cheerfully, apparently at the ship. He ran inside, and Martha almost followed, standing in the doorway to watch him press buttons on the console. "AHA!" He shouted, practically dancing out. He ran to the mirror, where Rose was watching, her eyes soft and amused. He dug into one of his pockets, pulling out a dry erase marker and sticking it in his mouth, and dug back into his pocket, finally pulling out a small whiteboard.

"How did-?" Martha started, before just stopping. She was pretty sure she didn't want to know.

He started scribbling on the board, and held it up for her to see. Rose read it and smiled, nodding. He grinned, and wiped the board, writing something else, and held it up. Rose read this, and her eyes sharpened, and she spun, barking out orders.

"Apparently, the Daleks are obeying her," Sarah Jane murmured.

"Of course, she controls the Void," The Doctor replied, running back into the TARDIS. "It'd be as if she controlled the Source here,"

"She's able to rewrite the Universe," Sarah Jane breathed. The Doctor poked his head out.

"Weeeellllll, yeah, she could. But she's not, because it's the Void, not the Source. But right now, in the Void, it's her plaything, her imagination. You know that ridiculous movie with Leonardo Di Caprio, good bloke, if a bit odd. Oh, Inception!"

"You watched Inception?" Martha asked, her eyebrows raised. The Doctor waved vaguely at Rose's mirror, as if it were a complete explanation, which it might've been.

"Anyway, you remember the void in that? What did they call it? OH! Limbo, remember Limbo?" His hands were waving about wildly. "Basically, it's like that. She can control the world as if it's a dream, but she can't escape. She can create, but she's trapped. In the Void, she has all the power of a Goddess, but she can't leave. Anyways, the Daleks have to obey, because, well, she's in charge. She's queen there, but she's technically queen of nothing, so it's still nothing. That's why we're getting her out." He disappeared back into the TARDIS.

"But Doctor, how is she controlling it?" Martha asked.

"Don't know!" He yelled back. "But!" He appeared again, trailing wires as he raced to the mirror. "If I had to guess, I would say that it was an odd combination of Time Vortex and the humaness that all humans have that did it. And I believe that when she died, tiny shards of the TARDIS key embedded itself into her. If that's true, then the TARDIS would've touched her, which explained the jerk to the Void. However, it wasn't enough, which is what trapped her. But the TARDIS shards woke the Time Vortex sleeping in her. If that happened here, she'd have died faster. But, because she was in the Void, it awoke the Void and she could control it. Again, all theory, because there is absolutely no way this could possibly happen. Of course, it's also impossible for a human to look into the Heart of the TARDIS and survive, so apparently, Rose has no concept of the word impossible." He looked up from where he was connecting wires and the mirror, glasses slightly lopsided on his nose, a wickedly bright grin on his face. "She's alive," He murmured, almost as if the whole wonder of it just hit him.

"Yes," Sarah Jane replied, from where she had sat down, watching him. "And waiting for you to hurry up." She nodded to the mirror, where Rose stood watching.

"RIGHT!" The Doctor yelled, and continued with his mad dash about, trying to set everything up. The wolf, Martha and Sarah Jane all watched, as he sonic-ed this, connected that and pulled out some great flat grey thing.

"The Extrapolator!" He yelled, holding it up. "Just enough of a jump, that I can use to pull her out!" He connected it to something and jumped back, grinning widely.

"Now, listen closely, you two, this is important. There is a possibility that this won't work. I'll open the door to the void, but instead of pulling her out, I get pulled in. So, because of this, I have a plan." He ran back into the TARDIS, making both women look at each other nervously. He came back with a rope tied around his waist, the other end dangling from his hand. He tossed it to Sarah Jane.

"You two are going to have to hold me in this dimension, see?"

"Um, what if we can't?" Martha asked quietly, coming to grab the rope. The Doctor blinked and looked at her, before walking over to give her a hug.

"If I get sucked in," He said quietly, pulling back to hold her shoulders, leaning down so he could stare her in the eyes. "Then go. Don't try to get me out. Sarah Jane will give you a ride back to London. Go, be with your family, and live, Martha Jones. Leave the TARDIS here, and go."

"But!" Martha said, but he just shook his head, smiling and straightening.

"You think it would be bad, to be stuck in the void forever, but maybe, just maybe it means I'll get the forever the universe owes me. I'd be with Rose," His smile widened impossibly. "That's not a bad thing, Martha Jones."

"HOWEVER!" He yelled, spinning, making Martha and Sarah Jane jump. "That is plan B! Plan A is to get her out of the void without problem, so, to do that, you are going to have to brace yourselves. Think you can do it?"

"We can try," Sarah Jane said, straightening her shoulders.

"Brilliant! Then let's get started." He motioned for them to get ready. They went to the door, and with Sarah Jane in front, braced themselves on the doorframe.

"Ready!" Sarah Jane called.

"Alright, then ALONS-Y!" He grinned at Rose, who grinned back. They placed their hands on the glass, the hands that were always together against one another, and for one second, they stood there.

Then he kicked the extrapolator and the wall between the void and the Dimension began to open.


	4. The End?

The yank that happened the moment the wall opened was more then Sarah Jane expected, and she almost lost her balance. Somehow, she caught herself in time and pulled as hard as she could, feeling the strain already. She looked up to see the Doctor's hands wrapped around someone's wrist, and she could see him pulling as hard as he possibly could.

She could also see that it wasn't enough.

The pull form the void was too strong, and there was no chance of them not being pulled in. She screamed, realizing that they were going to lose him. It was too much, way too much.

The wolf that had stood by the mirror the entire time, the one who had shown the Doctor Rose's final memory on Earth suddenly grabbed the robe between Sarah Jane and the Doctor with it's mouth , pulling as hard as it could back. It became easier to pull, and she could see that they had Rose's whole arm out now.

All the wolves in the house appeared, each grabbing the rope at some point and pulling, pulling, until finally, with an odd squelchy POP, they pulled Rose Tyler out of the Void and into Reality.

Every one of them fall backwards with the force that landed them all on their behinds, and Rose toppled over onto the Doctor. They laid there, breathless, staring at each other in wonder, before both of them started laughing. Laughing and crying from joy because they were together, finally. Finally, together.

Until Rose stopped laughing and began screaming.

Martha and Sarah Jane jolted upright at the sound, and watched as Rose rolled off the Doctor, her back arched almost completely off the floor, her scream echoing through the house. That scream ended and the next one, louder, impossibly louder, was met with the painful howls of every Void wolf in the house. The scream and howls joined, a horrible symphony that burnt it's way into the Doctor's brain. He yelled, trying to figure out what was wrong, when light, a golden light exploded from Rose.

It raced out, tendrils of golden power, because that's what it had to be, flowing out. A tip touched every wolf, and suddenly they were being sucked into Rose's skin, the black and gold disappearing into her flesh. She screamed once more, as every wolf, all ten of them burrowed themselves into her body, as the gold crept out further, never stopping. The light creeped towards the TARDIS, and realizing, the Doctor turned to Martha and Sarah Jane.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" He roared, but it was too late. The doors of the TARDIS swung fully open, and the light of it's Heart burned through, touching the golden light escaping from Rose. It met and suddenly flashed, erupting into a sun flare of light that left every living being in that room blinded. As they blinked away the pain and vision spots, the lights died, leaving the body of one woman curled up on the floor.

The Doctor, finally able to see, was up in a flash, his fingers touching her neck, feeling for a pulse. Martha, once she had blinked most of the sun spots away was right there, trying to help.

A part of the Doctor wanted to snarl at her, push her away from _his _Rose, but he stopped himself, fighting back the fear of her being dead. Suddenly, he laughed, an escaping sound of impossible relief that the feeling of a small pulse at her neck. He reached down and grabbed her, flipping Rose into his arms and rising, heading straight to the Medic Bay, which was the first door on the left suddenly. Even the TARDIS wanted Rose to be well.

He laid her down on the bed, Martha and Sarah Jane behind him, and was about to hook up an IV, when the TARDIS stopped him. She spoke, telling him to leave the girl alone, to leave the room. He protested.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" He yelled, spinning in a circle, glaring at the ceiling. "I refuse! What are you planning?!"

A few moments of communications and he collapsed against a counter, his eyes wide. "What?" he whispered, his hearts beating erratically.

"Doctor?" Martha asked, coming to touch his arm.

"We have to leave," The Doctor said, grabbing Martha and literally dragging her out of the MedBay.

"But!" She called, fighting his grasp. "She needs an IV and-!"

"No, she doesn't." The Doctor interrupted, grabbing Sarah Jane as well, leading them out. Once they were out of the room, the door slammed shut and disappeared, leaving them out in the hall.

"What is going on!" Martha demanded, wrenching her arm from his grasp. "Why did we just leave her?!"

"We couldn't do anything to help." The Doctor said, making his way to the Console Room. The two women followed him. "Right now, the TARDIS has to do all the work, and she's going to have to completely rewrite Rose's molecular structure. All that's holding Rose together right now is Void Stuff. The TARDIS is transferring the Void stuff into matter, creating a whole new Rose. Don't know what's she's going to be like now, but she shouldn't be different. Her mind will be the same, I hope, but everything else could be different. Just have to trust the TARDIS. Thing is, after she gets the brunt of it done, the TARDIS is going to have to recharge, which means a quick jump to Cardiff. That rift will refule the TARDIS's energy, and we'll be off." He stopped, glancing over at them. "She should be done in about ten minutes. Doesn't waste time, my TARDIS."

"So, I suppose this is good-bye for now?" Sarah Jane said, looking up at him. He stopped and blinked at her.

"What?" He asked, stumped.

"Well," she said grinning. "You said that you were going to have to go back to Cardiff, correct? My car's here, Doctor, I can't make the jump with you. So, I'll just say good-bye for now, I think. You helped solve my mystery after all."

"Not really," The Doctor replied, making his way to the door, "The house is sti- oh."

"Hmm?" Sarah Jane pulled up beside him and blinked, almost laughing. No longer were they on the second story of a decrepit old house. Instead, they were in a clearing in the middle of a forest in Scotland. No house of nothing in sight.

"I guess I did." The Doctor said quietly. "She created the house just to get my attention."

"I think she did," Sarah Jane said quietly. "I didn't tell you, but every picture that I found of the house, had a watermark on it. 'Bad Wolf'" She shook her head, not noticing his shocked expression. "I didn't think anything of it, until you told me in the kitchen what it meant. I can honestly trace the words back to the beginning. My friend, the reason she was up here in the first place, was to talk to some people about random graffiti that had been appearing in the streets. The townfolk were calling it the Mal Lupe gang, because on every street corner, Mal Lupe had been spray painted. She wanted someone to call me, and she wanted someone to call you. She was trying to get your attention."

"She got it," He said quietly. "Thank you Sarah Jane."

"For what?" Sarah Jane asked, wrapping her arms around him. "I just made a call. You and her did everything else." She pulled back and smiled at him. "You call me when she gets better, you hear me? I want to see her. Especially since her whole DNA is getting rewritten. Who knows, she might end up ginger."

"She better not be!" He cried, completely affronted. Sarah Jane just laughed, and made her way to her car. The Doctor watched her get in and drive away.

"So, Cardiff?" Martha asked quietly, her voice waking the doctor up from his thoughts.

"Yep!" he popped the p, closing the TARDIS door and making his way to the console. "Just a quick pit stop, and then we can be back in London before you know it."

"Dropping me off already?" Her voice was little more bitter then she wanted it. He stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I promised you one trip," he said quietly. "Besides that, I would like some time alone with Rose, when she wakes up. Now, I haven't said that we can't take more trips. However, right now, I want Rose. So, Cardiff, then London. After that, perhaps, one day, you can have another trip."

Martha gulped, watching him, trying not to cry. It was hard though. She loved him, she really did, but he was so wrapped up in Rose, that he couldn't even see her. She nodded, biting her lip, and began making her way to the back rooms.

He turned back to the console, and at the odd grinding noise, he flipped a few switches and the TARDIS jolted into motion. When it stopped, depositing the Doctor and Martha both onto their backside, the Doctor bounced up, announcing "Cardiff."

Martha nodded silently, her heart broken.

* * *

**Don't particularly like the ending, but this is only part one of a few parts, so that's where I'm leaving it. Love ya'll. **


End file.
